Villains Wiki:Types of Villains Q-V
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. R * Rapists: Villains who commit rape. * Reactionary Villains: Villains who desire or intend to turn the world back to the way it was once before. * Reality-Butchers: Villains that have successfully destroyed entire universes, dimensions, or realities. These are arguably among the most destructive and chaotic villains. * Reality-Warpers: Villains that control reality and can, quite literally, do anything they wish. * Redeemed Villains: Villains that have "turned to good." This can include those who were and are no longer possessed by an evil force or those who have decided to join the hero. * Remorseful Villains: Villains who feel guilt, remorse and/or sorrow for the crimes they have done. * Reptilian Villains: Villains who are reptiles or include reptilian features, motifs, or powers. * Revolutionary Villains: Villains who are focused entirely upon the future. * Right-Hand: The personal assistant and adviser to a major villain, often their second–in–command. Right-hands can serve as major villains in their own right. * Robot: A mechanical villain; a humanoid android or robotic beast. All Non-biological beings. * Rogue Villains: A villain who works alone. They commit their evil without any help from henchmen, or an army. S * Sadists: Villains who take pleasure from making people suffer. * Sadomasichists: Villains who love causing pain to themselves. * Satanism: Villains that practice Devil-worship. * Satan: The in-universe depiction of Satan or its closest counterpart. The source of Evil, who controls all demons and malevolent beings, and most often ruler of Hell. * Scapegoat: A villain that is punished way more than he or she would actually deserve, which is the exact opposite of a Karma Houdini. * Scythemen: Villains whose primary weapons are scythes or sickles. * Seeker of Vengeance: A villain who wants to avenge one or more of their colleagues or relatives, or seeks to get back at someone who wronged them. * Serial Killer: A villain who kills individual people over a period of time. * Shieldmen: Villains who commonly use shields to defend themselves, and often as a weapon. * Singing Villains: Villains who are in musicals or sing one or several songs during the course of the story. * Slanderers: Villains who blatantly tell lies about someone (sometimes the hero) to ruin their character. * Slashers: A special type of mass murderer found in slasher films. * Slavedrivers: Villains who force others into physical labor or own living sapient beings. * Slimes: Slimes are villains who are made of or can transform into slime, goo, or another viscous material. They tend to be amorphous and large in size. * Snuff filmers: Villains who combine murder and film into an even more serious crime. * Spiritual Destroyers: Villains who either oppress the followers of a faith or try to corrupt said faith, tempting its followers to abbandon the path. * Social Darwinists: Villains who believe in "survival of the fittest" and often seek to create a society or world in which only the most ruthless of individuals would exist to father the next generation. * Sociopaths: Villains who suffer from clinical sociopathy: they lack a moral sense of right or wrong, are unable to sympathize and feel no guilt over their actions. * Sophisticated Villain : Villains who are higly refined, and always use there manners. * Sorcerer: A villain who practices Dark Magic. * Sorceress: A villainess with innate magical power, without being a witch in the litteral sense of the term. * Spear Users: Villainous warriors whose primary weapons are spears. * Spoiled Brats: Usually younger villains who want something they can't have or consider that everything is due to them. * Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. Supervillains make numerous appearances and often will win against the hero on occasion. * Supremacist: A villain who believes his or her species / ideology / religion is inherently superior to all others. * Supreme Being: Similar to Satan, this is the in-universe depiction of the traditional monotheistic God of most western religions as a villain. * Staff Wielders: Villains whose power derives from a staff. * Starvers: Villains who cause others to starve to death, either through cruelty or negligence. * Suicidal Villains: Villains who try to take their own lives or succeed in that. * Swordsmen: Villainous warriors whose primary weapons are swords. T *Teenage Villains: A villain who is between the ages of 13 and 19. * Telekinetics: Villains who can move objects with their minds. * Telepaths: Villains who are able to communicate using their minds. * Terrorists: Villains who commit unforgivable atrocities for political or religious gain. * Thief: Villains who are common crooks who just steal things from others and they can be from petty to extreme (depending on what they're stealing). * Thrill-Seekers: Villains who are addicted to danger or fast-paced action, often to the detriment of others; they may view danger as an addiction or simply are just criminally insane with no regard for personal safety (or those of others). * Thugs: Common kinds of criminals who treat others disrespectfully. * Time-Traveller: A villain who can travel through time to cause disasters. (Not to be confused with an Evil from the Past.) * Torturer: A villain who tortures others, whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. * Tragic Villain: A villain who has suffered events in the past that have caused them to become evil or seek vengeance. Tragic villains often have the sympathy of the audience and the hero often is reluctant to confront them. * Traitor: A villain who betrays their allies, whether it be for personal gain or some other factor. * Trap Master: A villain who creates dangerous plans in order to kill their opponents. * Trickster: A villain that has mischievous qualities that can make him/her appear to be less threatening than they really are. U * Umbrakinetic Villains: Villains who control the elemental powers of darkness. * Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. * Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power (normally) from a more benevolent ruler by force. V * Vampire: An undead villain who is a bloodthirsty monster and is often potrayed as a villain in any movie. * Vehicular Villains: Villains who are vehicles or use vehicles as their primary weapons. * Villainess: A villain who is female, particularly if they have stereotypically feminine trait. * Villains with Dissonant Serenity: Villains who stay calm and composed in every situation. * Villains with Dual Personalities: Villains who have a split personality. * Vigilante: A villain who takes justice into his or her own hands, and usually deals it in violent and unforgiving ways. * Voodooer: Villains who are associated with voodoo. Gallery 225px-Normanbates.jpg|Norman Bates is a villain with Dual Personalities Mr mxyzptlk earth one whos who.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk is a Reality-Warper. The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch is a redeemed villain. S&M.jpg|Pinhead is a Sadomasochist Mephisto.jpg|Mephisto is a good example of Satan. Reflux.jpg|Reflux is a typical seeker of vengeance. Zsasz img.jpg|Victor Zsasz is a classic example of a serial killer. drfranknfurter.jpg|Dr. Frank-N-Furter is a Singing Villain Slasherbilly.jpg|Billy Lenz is a classic Slasher Calvin Candie.jpg|Calvin Candie is a slave-driver. DirectorHHN.jpg|The Director is a snuff filmer. Albert-wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker is a Social Darwinist and a Traitor Cigerrete smokingman.jpg|The Cigarette-Smoking Man is an example of a Sophisticated Villain Jafar Rising to Power Again.png|Jafar is a classic example of a sorcerer Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort is a Supremacist. Zeus GoW3.png|Zeus is a good example of a Supreme Being. Gillespie.jpg|Alessa Gillespie is a Telekinetic VladMakarov.png|Vladimir Makarov is a good example of a terrorist. Gold_Silver_Silver.png|Silver is a thief. Master.jpg|The Master is a Time-Travelling villain. TV.jpg|Mr. Freeze is a Tragic Villain Discord S02E02.png|Discord is a Trickster. General_Matt.png|Zombeh Matt is a good example of undead. Count Dracula from Dracula.png|Count Dracula is a classic example of a Vampire. William Foster.jpg|William Foster is a vigilante. Zant.jpg|Zant is a good example of a Usurper Dr. Facilier 10.jpg|Dr. Facilier is a Voodooer Category:Villains by Type